


what happens

by NiciJones



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, movie story in a/b/o context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: What happens is that Napoleon gets sent on a mission to East Berlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneko/gifts).



What happens is that Napoleon gets sent on a mission to East Berlin. It’s supposed to be an easy mission but Napoleon decides to pull the innocence card and doesn’t put his scent blockers on.

What happens is that he spots an Alpha. Later he would scold himself for being distracted like that. The Alpha now knew what he was but he didn’t worry about it. He would get rid of him if necessary.

What happens is that he finds a bug in his suitcase and quickly puts one and one together. _You’re a professional,_ he reminds himself. And still it happens when he’s off his scent blockers. That an Alpha turns his head and makes it go empty. And the more he’s getting used to being on Alpha pheromones when he’s using his scent blockers, the more his own omega senses overwhelm him. He throws the bug into a coffee pot.

What happens is that he finds himself lying on the backseat of a car with Gaby, a beta, driving. He also finds the Alpha is still following them.

What happens is that he takes a look at the Alpha’s face and is unable to shoot him. His stomach clenches but he keeps his calm demeanour. He trusts Gaby to get him out of here. The Alpha scent seems to be everywhere but it was just him being unused to his strong sense of smell. 

What happens is that he finds himself on a roof in East Berlin with a feral Alpha behind him. His heart is beating in his throat. He tells Gaby to hug him and on they go over the wall. The Alpha is behind them but Napoleon is determined.

What happens is that Napoleon’s drops the Alpha in a minefield. It is his way of saying, _I won’t be a slave to my instincts._

 

What happens is that as soon as Napoleon is back in the safe house in West Berlin he takes his scent blockers and relished in the feeling when his senses numb and he feels in control again.

 

What happens is that he faces the Alpha again the next day. There’s nothing he could do except put up a weak struggle. He took his Alpha pheromones but they didn’t make him an Alpha. But the scent had crept into the Alpha’s nose and made him even angrier.

 

What happens is that he finds himself sitting in a café, being told that he has to work with that Alpha. Out of defiance he goes on and riles the Alpha up. And he’s so easy to play. They both are.

 

What happens is that they go to Rome. Napoleon decides that he will take onto an omega personality for the mission. It’s the worst thing he could do when forced to work with the Alpha but he really has no choice. He already knows it will be necessary or at least helpful to seduce Victoria. And she is an Alpha.

What happens is that he continues to play with the fire. The Alpha riles him up and he in turn decides to annoy him.

What happens is that he sees the Alpha fall for the beta and he feels empty. He fills the emptiness by putting on Alpha scent and luring a pretty beta into his bed. He also finds his room was bugged the next morning.

What happens is that he meets Victoria and it becomes clear pretty quickly that she is indeed more than delighted at the idea to bed him.

 

What happens is that he breaks into the factory and meets Illya there. And something changes. Or maybe they had this potential all along. At first they were trying to outdo each other like usually, Illya demonstrating his “kiss” technique and Napoleon unlocking the big safe. But there’s a mutual understanding. They don’t have to exchange words for it. When the alarm starts blaring and they’re escaping Illya has an advantage with his long legs and Alpha strength. Napoleon is prepared for bullets whizzing around his head. Illya apparently hadn’t realised he would put him in danger by running first. Napoleon could hardly suppress the yelp as he is yanked forward and Illya mumbles, “I’ll cover.” Illya runs behind him now easily covering Napoleon by his gigantic height.

What happens is that it was no question anymore if he would follow Illya into that boat. But as they race over the water realisation dawns on Napoleon. He jumps into water to remind himself he can make his own decisions. 

What happens is that when Napoleon sits in the lorry sipping wine, listening to a sad love song and about to leave the Alpha to drown and he can’t.

What happens is that he spends the ride to Rome with an Alpha pressed to his backside on a tiny Vespa. It’s not hard after that to let himself be manhandled by Victoria. He just has to close his eyes.

What happens is that he sees Gaby and Illya fall in love and he lets them. Because he thinks they deserve to be happy. 

 

What happens is that everything spirals out of control when he gets kidnapped. He makes his peace there in the chair shaking with electricity. He thinks of Illya and Gaby and wishes them nothing but the best. Illya will go after her, he knows it. 

What happens is that suddenly the Alpha appears in the doorframe and Napoleon’s heart clenches and this time it’s not the electricity. He feels dizzy as big hands free him from his restraints.

What happens is that Napoleon realises that Illya worries. Worries about him. He doesn’t show it, hides it behind masks, he’s so trained to put on.   
What happens is that they sit on a helicopter and are told to kill each other. It passes between them with a look. 

 

What happens is that they invade Vinciguerra island and Napoleon finds his watch and calls him Illya and neither of them notice.

What happens is that a chase starts and he sees Illya going down. But there’s nothing he can do for him at the moment except saving Gaby.

What happens is that Illya throws a whole motorcycle and then proceeds to cold heartedly slice Alexander Vinciguerra’s throat after said man had kicked Napoleon in the head repeatedly. It’s okay that he takes care of Gaby then. Napoleon wouldn’t have been sure how to hide the disc. He’s surprised his head is clear enough to distract Victoria.

What happens is that Illya comes into Napoleon’s room the next day and Napoleon isn’t sure if he will make it out alive this time. He isn’t sure if the watch will save him but he rather do that than kill the Alpha. But it works. He sees it in his eyes. They will find another solution.

He doesn’t expect it but what happens is that Illya strikes across the room and kisses him.

FIN


End file.
